Ximena González León
Ximena González León Third Cohort Centurion ~ Roleplayed by Rabbitty ~ Ximena María González León is a 16-year-old Oaxacan demigod, daughter of Bacchus. History Graciela was living in Mexico City, while going to school to become a nurse, when she met Bacchus. Graciela and her friends went out to a club for a night to celebrate a big test that they all passed, and that's when she met him. Their romance was passionate, fierce, and short-lasted. And by the time she realized she was pregnant, he was already gone. Graciela worried about how she’d be a mother, and when her little daughter Ximena was born, Graciela moved to Oaxaca City, where she had been raised and where her parents lived, so that they could help her raise the baby. They adored their grandchild child, and looked after Ximena when her mother was at work. Ximena grew up with her mother, grandmother and grandfather. Her grandparents were both grandparents and parents to her. Ximena's childhood was happy. At school, she struggled due to ADHD and dyslexia, but it wasn't too bad. She had friends; she had family; her life was pretty good. One day when she was 13, she ran off after the cheese lady at the market attacked her. A pair of wolves showed up and took her part of the to the wolf house, and she got the rest of the way there herself. It was a long, long trip from Oaxaca to California, and she rode much of the way there on top of trains. But when Ximena finally got to the wolf house, Lupa said that she was strong to make it so far. And after some training, she sent her to Camp Jupiter. She was placed in the Third Cohort. At first it was hard at camp; she didn't speak any English and almost no one spoke Spanish. But they all spoke Latin, so it worked out, and she rapidly learned English, along with sword-fighting. And eventually, with some help, she contacted her family and explained everything to them. And after two years became the Centurion of the Third Cohort. Personality Ximena is sweet and bubbly. She has a keen mind, and also has a wicked sense of humor. It doesn't take much to make her angry, and snaps easily. The word "careful" carries almost no meaning for her at all— she often doesn't think things through. She actually has a skill for planning, but rarely uses it, going with her impulses. Ximena does her best to be a good Roman though. Being the sole Centurion of the Third Cohort stresses her out a lot, but she really does try to do what's best for her cohort and take care of thing. Appearance Ximena stands somewhere around average height. Dark wavy hair falls just past her shoulders. Her eyes match her hair, and convey her mood, sparking when she's happy and steely cold when she'd mad. Her arm has her father's symbol and her 3 lines for her 3 years at camp — plus the letters SPQR — burnt into her skin. Relationships At Home= |-| At Camp= Gallery Ximena9.jpg Ximena6.jpg Ximena5.jpg Ximena4.jpg Ximena3.jpg Ximena2.jpg Trivia *She has mild ADHD (TDAH) and dyslexia (dislexia). *Her dyslexia is worse when she reads English, since Spanish is largely Latin-based. *Her middle name, María, is after her grandmother. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Rabbitty Category:Children of Bacchus Category:Mexican Category:Third Cohort Category:Centurion Category:Brown/Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:November Birthday Category:Age 16 Category:Demigod Category:Swordsperson Category:Dyslexic Category:ADHD